


So Casual

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: The Titan's Mate [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff and Smut, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Virgin Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: "But sir! I don't think this is the right place and time!"I should agree, I should be the mature one on our relationship but somehow all of my maturity was tossed aside. Yep, I can almost hear my old self complaining to why mates fucked anywhere at anytime on the underground.Now I understand. The need is too great to handle and give me a fucking credit! I've seen and experienced so much shit, plus I've grew old waiting for this damned brat!





	So Casual

**Author's Note:**

> Smut a head!!!!!

Chapter 1

They say that you'll find your fated mate in weird places, that is quite true because I found mine inside a cell. He's not a criminal of some sort, he just got a fucking special ability which is turning himself into one of those shit heads titans. Not to mention he's a brat with a brittle fuse that will easily snap or explode when his anger gets into him.

I knew it was him when I first lay my eyes on him. My world stopped, all I see is him and when the world starts moving again. I knew I can't live without him. It sounds cheesy as fuck but it was the truth.

To my surprise, he didn't announced our newly discovered bond. Usually, the Alpha will announced it to state his right to claim. Not to mention, he didn't even glare at Erwin who is an Alpha. The only reaction I got from him is how his eyes widens when he saw me but he didn't budge, instead he focused on Erwin and answering his questions. He's stick to the idea of killing all the titans and I lie if I say that it wasn't attractive. 

Fuck it. Okay, he's fucking attractive. I've never seen eyes like his, it was alive, full of passion and anger. It was beautiful. He was beautiful

Erwin seems to understand our situation even when we're in silence and hardly even acknowledged each other. He is the commander for a reason. He gave me the keys and left. 

Without hesitation, I opened his cell and sat at the edge of his bed. "You didn't tell Erwin that were mates."

Eren chuckle, "If I did you might get into trouble."

Of course. Behind the scent blockers and the suppressants, I'm an Omega. A breed that should never be in the military. But Erwin knew that and so as Hange. But I appreciate his concern.

"I understand now, why I always admire you when I was young."

"That's creepy shit."

It amaze me how casual our conversation is, it was like that this is not our first time talking and sitting next to each other.

"Tomorrow, the council will decide..." 

Rolling my eyes, I took off my boots, bringing my legs up in the bed and crossing them. "If they'll kill you, they'll hit two birds in one stone. And I think they don't want to loose Humanities Strongest just because they killed his mate."

"How can you be sure?"

A brat indeed. I faced him, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him close until our face is inches apart. It was so casual, I can't even imagine myself doing such things before but here I am.

"Do you really think I'd let them kill you?"

"No." 

For a moment, I saw his beautiful teal eyes switched to gold. Charming.

"Good. Because I still want to feel your dick up in my ass."

That broke the serious air. I can't believe I was able to say that so casual maybe this is the spell of fated mates? I'm not sure but I didn't regret it because Eren immediately turned red and trying to avert his eyes on me. His reaction reminded me of a-

"Are you a virgin?" I can't help the smirk tugging in my lips.

"I- I-" Eren is clearly panicking.

"So you haven't been having fun during your training?"

"No.... I was... waiting.."

"For me?"

With a very red face Eren nodded. Cute. He actually waited for me. Without warning, in one fluid movement I straddle him.

"Well, why don't we pop that cherry then?" I smirk, taking off my cravat slowly.

"Sir?!" Eren protested over my forwardness.

"You don't want to?" I asked not really looking at him. I got distracted, grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it up just enough to take a peek at his abs.

Hmmm. Not bad.

"But sir! I don't think this is the right place and time!"

I should agree, I should be the mature one on our relationship but somehow all of my maturity was tossed aside. Yep, I can almost hear my old self complaining to why mates fucked anywhere at anytime on the underground. 

Now I understand. The need is too great to handle and give me a fucking credit! I've seen and experienced so much shit, plus I've grew old waiting for this damned brat!

"Shut up, Eren." I snapped at him, almost ripping his shirt.

"Yes, sir..."

Thankfully, Eren stopped squirming. I relish the moment as I drag my hands on his abs. God, this brat is yummy.

Eren's inner Alpha kicked in, sitting up he tried to reach my lips for a kiss but his chains stopped him midway. I grinned. This is exactly what I imagined to be when I first saw him chained in bed. 

Such an erotic sight.

Eren released a feral growl as he tugged the chains in frustration to reach me. I was fucking giggling at his a tempt but my giggling turned into a surprised gasp when the based of the his chains that connect to the walls quake. 

Whoa..

"Easy there big guy," I leaned in, patting his head like a dog.

Eventually, Eren calms down when I started touching him. I move closer and his hands immediately grabbed me, pressing our bodies flush at each other. 

He looked up to me like a damned puppy. I can't hardly tell that this is the same person who can turn himself into a titan. With I chuckle, I lean down and took his lips. For a virgin his a good kisser. But this good kisser is playing it safe.

Feeling bolder, I pushed my tongue in. Eren must have take the hint and shoved his tongue in until I lost the battle and practically melting on him.

I should be gross out by the amount of saliva leaking on our mouths but it only flued my lust. Not to mention Eren's massive dick pushing up my ass.

Eren whined, despite the delicious friction I made by rubbing down my ass on his clothe erection.

"Oh," realizing my fault, I straighten up. Undoing the straps was in annoying job, thankfully Eren helped me with the rest. Despite that he was clouded with lst and his Alpha out of the blue, he was gentle and patient with the straps. 

When the straps were all removed, I raised a little to took off my pants. Eren's glowing gold eyes focused at my hands as I slowly take off my pants. 

A sigh escapes my lips when I finally took off the uncomfortable tight pants. Erection stand tall. Eren growled reaching for my neck, eyeing my scent gland that was securely covered. I knew what he was after, his Alpha wanted to turn me on, my erection was not the indication of it.

"Easy," I gently push him down until he was laying on his back.

Standing on my knees, I pulled out the pad on my entrance. My whole body quake as sweet smelling slick wash out of me. 

I was shivering, eyes tearing up. It's been a while since I produce slick and I didn't know what come over me to put on a pad before going out of my room.

Eren tried to sat up but I pushed him down. Backing a little, I focused on taking off his pants. His erection sprang out. And my mouth watered at the sigh and so as my ass. He is a damned titan.

Not wasting any second, I lined his length in my entrance. Without warning, I sat, earning a groan from but of us. It hurt, the burn, the stretch. I felt like I'll rip apart. But then again, my own body is ready for such size. It only took me a minute to adjust and I found myself practically bouncing on Eren's lap.

Fuck, it felt so good.

Eren was groaning beneath me, probably overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure.

"Oh, fuck.." I tried to silence myself by biting my lower lip. I can't afford to be heard, since I'm not sure if Erwin get rid of the guard behind that door. 

Eren eventually joins my rhythm, thrusting his hips up to meet me as go down. My eyes rolled at the back of my head when he hit my prostate.

"S-shit!"

I didn't even knew that I just came. I was too distracted by Eren's length that is currently abusing my prostate. Leaning over I capture his lips, letting his tongue explore my mouth. 

Heat pooled on my stomach, and it took me all my might to separate out mouths. 

"Let's n-not bond y-yet!" I tried to say between pants. "I don't want to get b-bonded in this disgusting cell!"

And Eren didn't even touched my neck when we reached both climax. I came for the third time when his knot pop, locking us both.

I lay motion less on his chest, panting and still daze from our mating. Who can blame me? That was the most fucking amazing sex I ever experienced in my entire life!

I curled into Eren as I felt his hand stroking my hair. This is the first time I didn't mind the sweat, cum and slick that is disgustingly on our bodies. Instead, I felt peace and home in the arms of this shifter.

****

I woke up at the hand shaking my shoulder. "The fuck?!"

"Sorry, sir. You fell asleep, I tried to keep you awake but you just didn't hold on."

I stared at him, gaping like a fish. I was surprised that I myself didn't know that I actually fell asleep in the first place. 

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Now that I felt all the disgusting dried fluids on me, I felt the need for an intense shower. "How long was I asleep?"

"About 30 minutes."

"Fuck, they might get suspicious outside."

"The Commander came and informed me that he took care of the MPs."

"The fuck?! Erwin came?!" I felt like vomiting and itching to kill Erwin. Only my Alpha will live to late the of my humiliating state, though I doubt that Eren will tell the tale.

"He did but he didn't showed himself. I think he was just at the foot of the door."

"Well, that'll save him." I stand, limping a little when my feet touched the cold floor. Grabbing my pants, trying to balance myself while I put it on. Damned legs. "I have to go and clean up, I'll ask Petra to bring some water to wash that annoying smug on your face."

"Pfft! Thanks."

Rolling my eyes, I gathered the straps and literally threw it to Eren. "Get to work, brat."

Eren just chuckled, still wearing this fucking smug on his face until he's done putting all the straps. I fixed my hair before stepping out of his cell and locking him up.

"See you in court."

"Yep! Bye!"

I just rolled my eyes, "Brat."

It was so casual. Kicking him in front of the council was nothing like an ordinary day. Announcing our bond and my dynamic on the same audience was nothing like talking about the weather.

"You told them, why? What about your reputation?" Eren asked once we sat next to each other in the room. 

He was professional in front of Erwin and Hange and he automatically switch when the two took their leave. I can't deny that I was the same.

"You worried about my reputation? What should you worry about is your's. You're the fucking first Alpha who submitted to an Omega!"

"Really? I'm the first?" Eren stared at me in awe.

"First in history."

"Wow, should I be proud?"

"I... I don't think so, everyone might look down at you."

"I'm okay with that as long as they kept looking up to you. I'm good."

When I think about it, both of our reputation are at stake. Humanities Strongest was actually an Omega. The Titan shifter, an Alpha who just submitted to an Omega.

I think we'll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up! Titan!Eren x In Heat!Levi. So yeah.... Expect disgusting sex.


End file.
